Through The Gate
by TheLongVersion2
Summary: Ever look at the sky and wonder what could be out there? Have you ever imagined a way to find out? For Garrett Corbulo, this was his dream come true the moment he stepped into the Gate. However, when he and his newly formed team encounters an enemy worthy of his nightmares, it becomes clear that they may need more than a Stargate to survive the coming battle. Adopted from Trane7.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Heyyyyyy... I suppose (Assuming you follow my current stories) you're wondering why this isn't GOTR, Infected Rose II, or Grimm Reaper: Eclipse. That is because I had chapters ready for all of those. But the damn USB they were on went and died. And so, you see, until my brother, the researcher/mathematician/tech wizard LV3 finishes recovering the chapters from the motherboard of the USB, I am doing something a bit new to me. Adoptions. So say hi to RWBY meets Stargate. Stargate SG-1 is one of my favorite shows ever, so at least this is gonna be fun to write. BUT FIRST!...Bio's. Duh, its me.**_

 ** _JK, no bio's. Yet._** _ **And for future reference, the first chapter, and much of the second will mostly be the same as the original fanfiction. There will be changes made from the original. That should be a given, but then again there have been many occasions where I have had to state the obvious. Also, this story was adopted from Trane7. So go show that guy some love.**_

 _ **And finally, there may be some names or terms you do not recognize. Chances are, its in the me index on my profile. Now, for the story... LV2, AWAY!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Lets Call It A Spacedoor**

"It seems...interesting" Ozpin said slowly as he took a deliberate sip of his coffee, hoping to break the tension that had settled over the room he was currently occupying.

"Interesting is too mild a phrase to describe what it is, Ozpin. Though, that doesn't change the fact that it is merely a carving of stone," Ironwood commented, folding his hands behind his back. Ozpin smiled slightly, only briefly obscuring his features by turning his back to the ensemble of Atlesian soldiers and science officers working to decode the strange stone arc in the middle of the temple.

"That is one way to look at a major technological discovery." Ozpin carefully moved through the set of wires and conduits, never once breaking his unflappable manner as he strode next to Professor Glynda and Doctor Oobleck. The green-haired man looked positively excited at the prospect of the new technology and was only held back by a stern hand from Glynda on his shoulder.

"Actually, to be more precise, its carved out of a metal that we've never come across before. But yes, I suppose that is an accurate description." A man said, approaching the group. He wore a long white coat, and an Atlesian military uniform underneath.

"Ozpin, this is Azule Blackwater. He is among the brightest of the Atlesian Specialists, and he was leading the team that discovered the ring. He and Oobleck have been quite talkative since you arrived."

"I see. First though, I would like to hear Oobleck's analysis" He turned back to his colleague, and nodded his head expectantly.

"What do you make of this, Oobleck?"

The man turned to Ozpin with a smile that had brightened considerably with his question. Carefully extracting himself from Glynda's death grip he maneuvered towards the arc, deftly moving alongside his more analytical co-workers as he presented his views to the Atlesian General, Specialist and Huntsmen Academy Headmaster.

"From what little I can discern from the markings and glyphs around the entrance, this device is used as some sort of transportation, the endpoint of which is currently unknown. However," he raised his finger at this, pointing at several markings on the walls that matched those on the arc, "Judging from these same symbols in different combinations all throughout the temple we can surmise that there is more than one destination for it."

"But where does it lead Doctor," Ironwood urged, stepping forward with the intent of receiving the answers to his question.

Oobleck smiled thinly at the General, sweeping his hand across the area to engulf all those around him. The Atlesian scientists stopped what they were doing and the soldiers that had been posted at the entrance tightened the grip on their weapons as they sensed the dramatic shift. "That is the question, isn't it? It could lead anywhere on Remnant, perhaps to Vacuo, Mistral or even Atlas. Maybe, it could also lead to some forgotten kingdom, one that had been lost during humanity's first war with the Grimm, or perhaps during The Great War with its history having been lost to the annals of time," Oobleck replied mystically.

The scientists glanced at each other, unsure with his declaration. Even in Atlas, Oobleck was renowned as an intellectual and as a Huntsmen, he had what many scientists lacked, real-world experience. Not just beyond the lab but also with the Grimm in combat and outside combat. He's considered a leading expert in most scientific studies, only since he could actually return from many of his self-imposed expedition. But his knowledge and intuitiveness was not to underestimated, thus no one in the temple was about to object.

"Perhaps this was part of a lost kingdom, the records of during The Great War are...chaotic to say the least. Who's to say there were more than just the kingdoms we know today?" Ozpin said, only to receive a grunt from Ironwood.

"Maybe, but this could also be a security risk. It could a means for the White Fang to move personnel and supporters in and out of Menagerie," Ozpin cautioned.

Ozpin only shook his head as he set his can in front of him. "Those words are hollow, James. You and I both know that the Faunus in Menagerie want nothing to do with war, especially after everything that happened with the last one," Ozpin set his coffee down on a nearby crate and carefully stroked his chin, "Animosity may still linger, but enough to support their wayward brothers outside, I severely doubt it."

"Azule, what has your team discovered?" Ironwood asked his subordinate.

"As Oobleck said, it seems clear that the device is meant to transport matter over great distances nearly instantaneously, and the markings around the entrance support this analysis. However, it appears to use a method that is still only theoretical, as far as the scientific community is concerned." He told them, pausing for effect.

"And that would be?" Ozpin prodded.

"Wormholes, professor."

"Well, we've already activated it once," Oobleck added in, "And Vacuo, as well as Mistral, say that they know nothing about it. The technology, as Azule said, is far beyond what we have let alone what Menagerie can achieve without expanding massive effort."

"It is best we approach this with caution," Glynda advised, eyeing the contraption warily. "Perhaps it would be wise to send a Hunter team through and see what exactly we'll see?"

"Atlas has no Hunters to spare and last I heard all of Vale's Hunter Teams are currently indisposed in the outskirts."

Ozpin cupped his chin, retaking his cup with his other hand as he said wryly, "And how exactly did you come with this information, James?"

The Atlesian General quirked a half-smile but otherwise remained perfectly calm, "I am a General, Oz. There is nothing I do not know."

"You never knew when to stop asking me out on a date," Glynda muttered under her breath. Ozpin smothered a chuckle, hoping that his friend hadn't seen him do anything beyond drinking his coffee like normal Ozpin would do. Unfortunately, Azule was not so lucky, and outright laughed at his superior, earning him a threatening glare.

"Then why not send in a team of Atlesian soldiers? While the discovery was within Vale walls, it's jurisdiction naturally falls with Atlas as you did lay your mark into it first," Ozpin suggested.

"The Vale council will need to be informed," Ironwood stated.

"So they do," Ozpin said without nary a change in emotion, "Qrow can help with that, if he isn't already too busy."

"But isn't he-" Ironwood was cut off as Ozpin strode towards him with his cup firmly held in his grasp.

"While he is an exceptional scout, you forget he holds clout, perhaps even more so than you," Ozpin whispered lowly. Ironwood swallowed and nodded his head after a moment. "Splendid, I'm sure you have a team in mind for this operation?"

Ironwood nodded his head, "While we have several of the new AK-200's in stock, I'm afraid this is beyond their ability to adapt and understand. Granted they were only meant to be the rank-and-file anyways." The General pulled out a data-pad and made a few keystrokes. Nodding to himself he handed it to Ozpin which he accepted gracefully.

"First Walker Garrett Corbulo? He has extensive training in military combat and he was a former member of the Atlesian Special Task Force?" Ozpin said in surprise.

"He was retasked in safeguarding a particular package. However he may be up to this mission."

"And a Staff Glider?" Ozpin seemed astounded, "An Air-Force science officer with several citation from notable universities in Atlas and Mistral. Selene, unusual name, almost Menagerie in origin?"

"She has a faunus grandfather who lived in Menagerie, her mother is faunus too, however she married a human male in Atlas. The faunus gene is dormant with her, though she is quite touchy on her family matters. Her psychological exam also states that she is overly cautious, perhaps to an extreme, and is well-versed in some of the more unknown scientific fields," Ironwood explained.

Oobleck perked up at the mention of the name, "Yes, I've heard of her. Transdimensional theories, extraterrestrial research, Dust-Neurobiological studies as well as Astrophysics. She has quite the degree, I would enjoy meeting her."

"And that you will Doctor, you're listed as a team member as well," Ironwood informed.

"As much as I would love to, I have previous commitments at Beacon." Oobleck informed him regrettably. "However, I would like to nominate Azule in my place, that way I know I will stay informed."

"He's right, James. We need all hands on deck at Beacon." Ozpin told him.

"Very well, Azule is more than qualified. Congratulations, Blackwater. You've been reassigned" Ironwood said, as he took back the data-pad to replace Oobleck's resume with Azule's.

"I am, after all, second to him only in experience." Azule said confidently.

"Last on the list," Ozpin paused as he read the next member, "A Hunter? I thought you said you had no Hunters?"

Ironwood smiled thinly but remained stiff, "He is not an active Huntsmen, he retired a few years ago and has taken up residence in Vale. He'll prove to be useful in this endeavor, I assure you."

"Is that alright?" Ozpin asked.

"Retired or not, he has a duty. One that I'm sure he'll understand."

"Not everyone is a patriot, James. This, Julius Tanis, has been in some of the most major Grimm exterminations since, well, ever. He was even part of the Culling Massacre, his boundaries may yet have already been breached," Ozpin warned.

"I am the General of the Atlesian Armed Forces, the Hunter Corp is a branch of it, and if I wish I can reinstate him without his consent and order him as a member of the team. However, Atlesian's have pride Oz, he'll agree." Ironwood assured.

"Perhaps we should further this conversation elsewhere?" Glynda tried, gesturing her hand outside to the temple entrance.

"Yes, I think it's best Ii stay and try to construct a viable way to activate the device without needing to force feed it Dust." Ironwood rubbed his forehead in exasperation at Azule's comment. Meanwhile, Oobleck felt a strange sense of dejavu.

"Jumper cables were the only way that we could have activated it without wasting time in pointless activities."

"You could have destroyed the piece of engineering in the process, dammit!"

"And your idea was better, how?"

"Alright enough," Ozpin interjected, "However we should think about naming it. That would be better, and more convenient, in whatever report we would have to write up once our respective superiors want answers."

"You're right, Oz." Ironwood agreed. "If I'm not mistaken the Temple was built in respect to an old God, it was aptly named 'The Gateway To Stars'"

"How about we call it-" Azule began.

"No, not you. I have seen the names the specialists have come up with before. I am ordering you not to name it" Ironwood quickly interjected.

"The Gateway to stars?" Oobleck muttered, "I've got it! Stargate!" He replied cheerily.

"Well there are worse names," Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee, ignoring the indignant shout.

"Spacedoor is way better..." Azule muttered under his breath.

"Come now, let us be off." From that, the group dispersed, each heading their own way. None would realize just what they had created, nor what they had started.

By their actions, Remnant was opened to a world far beyond their understanding. Remnant, was stepping through the Gates into a much larger universe.

And once more, the Ancients old forgotten technology, was about to propel a group of individuals to an adventure of an eternity.

Thus began the Remnant Stargate Corp.

* * *

 **I'm sure anyone who read the original caught my little changes here and there. Yes, I got rid of Oobleck. Knowing what is happening behind the scenes at Beacon at this time during RWBY, I can't see Ozpin letting one of his most trusted people take off near permanently to explore what they thought, at the time, to merely be another continent. Besides, Ii have tried writing Oobleck before. It did not end well.**

 **Anywho, if you liked it, leave a review. Cause that would be great. LV2 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Where The Hell Are We?

_**Here we are again. Having fun yet? Well, whether you are or not, this chapter will be mostly dialogue and build up. Hopefully this meets your expectations. R &R.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Where The Hell Are We?**

He was uneasy. Nervous even. But who could blame him? He and a team he was leading, though he had never met any of them before, were going on an expedition through a gate that led to Oum knows where. And that was _if_ they came out the other side at all. The fact was, no one knew what they were getting into.

At the very least, having brought this to the generals attention he had managed to wrangle an extra squadron to back up him and his team. With that in mind, he opened the case he had been given upon arrival, containing the equipment for the mission.

He already had his White under armor on, so all he had to do was strap on the Black uniform jacket over top. It bore a red stripe, indicating that he was the leader of his team. The under armor was made of silk interwoven with carbon nano-fibers, and had a layer of graphene over top just to be safe.

The jacket itself was something he could certainly get used to. It was a comfortable leather jacket, with a fabric on the inside that was infused with dust. It would heat up in cold temperatures, and cool down in warm ones. The main reason he was so happy to be working with Atlesian Specialists. That, and it was Black, rather than the usual Atlesian White. He had gotten sick of White halfway through training.

Underneath the new jacket, was his weapon. The standard weapon among the AK-200's was known as the AT-30 Combat Rifle. This was the AT-100. It could switch between 4 different firing modes with minimal effort, had a scope with thermal capabilities, and top of the line dust infused rounds. Not only that, but it's colors matched his jacket.

Efficient, effective, intimidating and easy to use. And it was all compliments of his superiors. Another reason he liked the Specialists. And finally, his Wiley X Aries flame resistant combat gloves. These had saved his hands from a bad burn on more than one occasion. Glancing to his right for a moment, he noticed his 2IC approaching. Staff Glider Selene.

She was dressed in an air-force variation of the standard Atlesian combat armor, with Black where the white should have been, and the rest all ocean blue. Her helmet also had a mouthpiece attached, which was hooked up to an oxygen tank on her back. Over her breast, there were two bright red stripes indicating she was second in command.

The weapon she carried had the same colors as her suit, which was strange because air-force were not issued weapons. And since it was clearly modeled after a crossbow, Garrett had to guess it was a custom weapon. Likely more than it seemed, if it was anything like most huntsman weaponry.

"Staff glider Selene, its a pleasure to meet you, sir" She greeted, snapping a salute as she did. Garrett nodded, and gave a more relaxed salute of his own.

"First walker Garrett Corbulo. You got a last name, Staff Glider?" He asked out of curiosity. The file he had received on her was incomplete, at best. And by the way she stiffened, and her tone became agitated, he guessed there was a good reason for it.

"Its a family matter, sir. You'll forgive me, if I refuse to share." She quickly responded, eager to talk about something else. That only made him more curious, but he ignored it and continued after a deliberate moment of silence.

"Of course. Well, it would appear we are the only military personnel on this team, so take that however you like. When we step foot through the Stargate, as they called it, our objective is to secure the area, and escort the good Dr. While he discerns where exactly we are, or at least until we are sure there is no threat."

"Isn't Dr. Blackwater also military, sir?"

"Although Azule is with the specialists, like myself, he is still just a scientist. He only has basic combat training." Garrett quickly responded, before continuing.

"Now, as I was saying, once the immediate area has been secured, the backup squadron will take over the escorting, and the two of us, along with Julius will go on a short, but sweet, scouting mission for points of interest." He finished.

"About that, sir" She began hesitantly, "Why exactly am I here?"

"That's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it. Why are we here? Are we the product of-"

"Sir, that isn't what I meant. I mean, is there any reason in particular why I'll be going through the gate? I'm just an airmen, and General Ironwood didn't give me a proper answer when I asked."

"That is simple." Someone said behind them, causing them both to tense.

"Dr. Azule Blackwater, at your explicit service." He introduced himself, taking a dramatic bow. "And the answer to your question, sir's, is wormholes. Your expertise ma'am, if I am not mistaken."

"wormholes...You mean..." She began quietly, entering that weird thinking mode all scientists had.

"Yes, ma'am. The ring operates via wormhole. Beyond that though, our team is clueless. That, Staff Glider, is why you are here. Your understanding in these scientific fields far exceeds our own."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are rather pressed for time." Both soldiers quickly turned, and gave salutes, while Azule simply turned to face the general respectfully.

"At ease."

"How much time will we have once we're through?" Garrett asked.

"Once through, you will have 5 hours to return, after which we will determine whether or not a second expedition is worthwhile. If you are unable to return, then you are to radio for an immediate evac." The general told them, folding his hands behind his back as he explained.

"And exactly how will we return through the gate?" Garrett asked.

"Dr. Blackwater will explain that. Anything else?"

"Sir, what about him?" Garrett asked, hiking a thumb towards Julius.

"He knows his job, and I doubt he'll want anything else on his plate. Now, if there are no more questions, I need to oversee preparations for the transfer to Atlas." Ironwood said, taking his leave to another corner of the room.

"Dr., care to explain how we're getting home?" Selene asked, still insatiably curious as to how the gate worked.

"This device we uncovered," He began, bringing them to a bronze colored stand nearby, "Seems to act as a direct interface console for the Stargate. Each symbol represents a constellation, all but this one here." He said, pointing to a single symbol on the outer ring of markings.

"The Ahlis cluster, the June Trites Last Mark, the Eagle star..." Selene muttered, running her hand over the symbols. "Are they meant to be some form of address?"

"Precisely. I knew I would like you! Anywho, each constellation pertains to a certain set of coordinates used for dialing out to a destination, yet unknown. We call it the PCI, short for physical command interface. Ironwood tells me its the best acronym we've ever come up with." Azule explained, saying the last part more quietly.

"And what about the final symbol, the one that doesn't line up with any known constellation?" Selene asked.

"Yes, it took some time for us to figure that out. In the end, I had to swallow my pride, and consult an astronomer. She believed that perhaps this was a constellation we cannot see, because our own planet is part of it. Therefore, we concluded that it was meant to be the point of origin, the location in which we live, which in this case refers to the temple we are in. Therefore, once on the other side, all we must do is put in the coordinates for this temple, and the Stargate will take us back. Unfortunately though, we don't know that for sure." He finished.

"I hate to be the party pooper here, but how do we know that thing wont incinerate us?"

"Because of the law of conservation of mass. 'We may lay it down as an incontestable axiom, that, in all the operations of art and nature, nothing is created; an equal quantity of matter exists both before and after the experiment; the quality and quantity of the elements remain precisely the same; and nothing takes place beyond changes and modifications in the combination of these elements.'" Selene said.

"Uuuh... in English?" Garrett said, thoroughly confused. Selene sighed.

"Matter is neither created nor destroyed. Theoretically, wormholes will still follow this rule so long as they maintain a stable, consistent connection." Selene explained.

"And if its unstable?" Garrett asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

"Doubtful. But if it is unstable, I suppose you'll be the first to know. Or, more accurately, you wont." Azule said. Unfortunately for Garrett, this was not very comforting.

"So, how do we know for sure we'll be able to get back this way?" Garrett asked, not wanting to dwell on the possibility that his first major mission could be his last.

"We don't, not for sure. But, according to everything we've deciphered from these ruins, there should be a PCI that goes with every Stargate." Garrett nodded, and checked his watch.

"Well, looks like the time is nearly upon us. Shall we?" Garrett said, motioning for Selene to go ahead of him.

The two approached the Stargate, as Azule began putting in the address they had translated. Once he had pushed the point of origin, he placed his hand on the orange crystal in the center and the outer ring of the Stargate suddenly came to life. Azule then grabbed a case of scientific equipment, and ran to join them. Garrett saw Julius coming as well, out of the corner of his eye.

"Remember to catalog everything once you're through. What you see, what you feel, even what you hear." One of the scientists piped up behind them. Garrett rolled his eyes. That was the good Doctors job, and he doubted the man needed any reminders. And then there was Selene, although she would be more interested in the Stargate then what was around them.

The ring finally stopped moving, having locked in the final symbol, and a giant blue wave of energy shot out at them, stopping about a foot away, then collapsing back in on itself and forming what looked like a puddle.

"Amazing..." Selene breathed. "And without any form of dust powering it. Beautiful"

"I agree completely" Azule said. Julius merely nodded and continued to stare at the large ring. Garrett had to admit, it was pretty huge. Not using dust for an energy source was almost unheard of, especially at this level of power.

"Alright ladies, form up on me. Julius, you take point." Garrett said sternly. Julius grunted in response, moving ahead of Garrett with his weapon at the ready, while Selene turned around, nodding in a way that was almost sheepish. A pat on the back told him that the backup squadron was ready, and he gave Julius the signal to go.

Without a word, not that he had even spoke anyways, Julius ran into the blue puddle, disappearing into it leaving behind a small ripple. A scientist gave a shout, confirming that he hadn't come out the other side, and Garrett took a deep breath before running into the gate.

The moment his fingers touched it, a cold chill ran through his arm and down his spine. The next thing he knew, he felt it throughout his entire body and all he could see was a swirling vortex of blue, green and yellow. Suddenly his body convulsed, and the Stargate spit him out faster than he had entered it. His first steps faltered, and he nearly stumbled before he managed to bring himself to a halt.

In a practiced motion the academy had given him, he dropped to a knee and scanned the area with his rifle, finger on the trigger. Behind him, he heard several gasps, and heavy footsteps as the others came through.

"Clear! Its another temple." Julius yelled, from the other side of a pillar. Garrett finally relaxed when he heard that, and only then did he realize how cold he was.

"Damn, its cold!" He cursed under his breath, feeling ice on his cheeks and eyebrows.

"Don't worry, sir. I'm sure its just a slight side effect of our bodies being de-materialized, then reconstructed in a matter of seconds." Selene spoke up, already moving away from the gate, and towards the middle of the room.

"Any other side effects I should be aware of, Staff Glider?" He asked, rising to his feet.

"None that I know of sir" She quickly responded. Garrett briefly thought that it would have been nice to know that there were _any_ side effects at all. The faint hum from the Stargate suddenly cut off, telling him that the gate was no longer operating. No turning back now.

"Intriguing. This architecture is different than that of the one in Vale, yet there are still many similarities. And look at the floors, the marble still have a gleam to it! In fact, the entire temple is in rather good condition compared to the one in Vale. Its almost as if..."

"Someone has been taking care of it since it was built." Julius said gruffly, finishing Azule's thought.

"Alright everybody, you heard the man. Keep an eye out for locals. And be warned, they may have mops." Garrett said over the comms. His sarcastic comment at the end earned him a chuckle from one of the backup soldiers, and an eye roll from everyone else.

"Selene, any progress on finding our way home?"

"Yes, but no, sir. The PCI is here, and in working condition, but the symbols are different."

"What do you mean, different?"

"I mean, none of them are the same. These aren't the same constellations that were on the PCI back in Vale." Selene reported.

"Damn. Okay, maybe the markings on the walls will help. Dr.?" Garrett asked, expectantly.

"Already on it, Corbulo..." He began, sounding slightly dazed. "...These markings appear to be describing a great uprising of some sort..."

"I don't care what they describe, as long as it gets us out of here in five hours" Garrett told him.

"Yes, yes of course..." He responded, even more out of it before.

"Julius, how goes the scouting?" Garrett asked through the comms.

"...I think its best you see for yourself." He responded after a moment of silence. Garrett rose an eyebrow at this. What could be stranger than a giant metal ring that teleports you? He signaled Selene to watch the doctor, and carefully maneuvered his way through the temple, to the main entrance. He moved to Julius' side, and scanned the area.

The first thing he noticed was green, and lots of it. In fact, Garrett may not have ever seen such a vivid green before in his life. The grass was healthy, and trimmed, wet with dew from the morning, and the trees of the forest were so full and luscious that he almost believed them to be fake. It was perfect. Too perfect.

"Look up" Julius said. He did as told, and felt his jaw drop. There, not too far off was a giant white structure, towering into the sky, with large columns, and a golden symbol etched into the white material on top. But was even more jaw dropping, was the sunrise. Two of them, in fact.

"Where the hell are we?" Garrett asked no one in particular.

"Down there, to the north-east, there's a well worn path, leading to a courtyard below the tower." Julius said, handing Garrett a pair of binoculars. Although he was a bit disgruntled by taking orders from a subordinate huntsman, he let it go due to shock, and zoomed in on where he had said the courtyard was.

People were walking around, wearing towels with green markings on them, and a red belt. But what was weirder, was they all looked exactly the same age. "Well, I guess we found the temples caretakers" Garrett mumbled.

He moved his focus to the path, and saw several more towel wearers carrying staffs of some sort, and wearing light armor, marching in their direction.

"Great. We have possible bogeys approaching, what were our rules of engagement?" Garrett asked.

"The general didn't say. However, I refuse to kill anyone unless we know on which side of the line they stand." Julius told him with a matter-of-factly tone. Garrett sighed. Of course it had to be a Monday today.

* * *

 **Well, that's a chapter. Hope you all enjoyed, and leave a review (Or maybe even a favorite) if you did. LV, OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: We Aren't In Kansas Anymore

_**ITS YA BOOIIII, TheLongVersion2! And we are back with another chapter. Already. I know, its kinda weird, isn't it? XD**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: We Aren't In Kansas Anymore**

"What should we do?" Julius asked.

"What, no more suggestions of your own?" Garrett asked sarcastically.

"No, it is simply your decision." He responded gruffly. Garrett sighed. This is why he hated Monday missions.

"Lets see if we can work this diplomatically. These people don't seem like fighters." Julius nodded his agreement, and they both stood, and started back towards the temple.

"So I guess we know why it was described as a 'Gateway To The Stars' in the temple." Garrett mumbled, slightly downcast. Julius raised an eyebrow at that.

"Don't get me wrong, I've dreamed of traveling to another planet since I was young. And being the first, well, second person to do it is even better." Garrett began.

"Then why so gloomy?" Julius asked.

"Under the circumstances, it isn't as great as I dreamed it would be. Here we are, so few of us with less than a days worth of rations, no way to get back except through the Stargate, and if these people are hostile than we are at a severe disadvantage." Garrett explained.

"Yes, it would appear so." Julius said. They walked in silence for a few minutes, before Azule's voice came in over the comms.

"First Walker, this really is amazing! These markings are actually a mythology of humanity's beginning dating back to before the great war!"

"Yea? 50 Lien says ours is bigger than yours."

"Um...Excuse you?"

"I'm betting that our discovery is a tad more important than yours."

"pfft, I'll take that bet any day" Azule said confidently.

"We just traveled to another planet."

"...That isn't funny First Walker."

"Why don't you take a look outside, Doctor." Garrett said finally. Silence reigned for a few moments more, before the comms exploded and Garrett had to pull out his earpiece, lest he lose his hearing.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" Azule exclaimed, looking at two suns shining down on them, one yellow and one blue. Selene and several soldiers were at his side in seconds. When they saw there was nothing wrong, they turned to him.

"Dr. Blackwater, what the hell was that?" Selene asked, trying to stay as calm as she could. Azule looked back to her, still bewildered, then finally gaining his bearings he straightened his lab coat.

"Congratulations, ladies and gentlemen. We have just become the first interplanetary travelers in the history of Remnant" Azule announced dramatically, pointing to the suns.

His statement, of course, was proceeded by more shouts of disbelief.

* * *

"Okay, everyone got it out of their system?" Garrett asked, rubbing his right ear. They nodded, trying to appear professional, and retain what dignity they had left.

"Good. Then we can discuss the armed escort currently headed our way, and the fact that as of now, we are stuck on another planet without any way to get back to Remnant."

"Are they hostile?" One of the squad members asked, tightening his grip on his weapon.

"We're hoping not. But just in case, I want a way off this rock if things go south. Not to mention we have a 4 hour deadline." Garrett told him.

"Well, I've finished the translations if that is any consolation." Azule spoke up.

"And what do they say?" Selene prodded, curious about what he could have discovered.

"Well, I don't think the First Walker would be overly interested..." He began.

"Humor me." Garrett said simply.

"Well, I suppose I should start with the uprising I mentioned prior to your departure. Once upon a dandy old time, humanity existed as a whole on one planet, the Tau'ri. They were enslaved by deity's, referred to here as Ra, and Osiris. But it wasn't long before they got tired of it all and civil unrest quickly sparked into rebellion." Azule began to explain, making Selene visibly excited.

"Their uprising worked its magic, and in the confusion, a power hungry Osiris launched an attack on Ra, hoping to gain his power for himself. Unfortunately for Osiris, Ra was expecting that. He 'disposed' of Osiris and his followers fled here. But not before they swore to kill anyone who came through the chappa'ai, which roughly translates to Stargate, after them. It doesn't mention what happened to Ra or Osiris afterwards, but there is more left to translate." He continued.

"One hell of a story. But it doesn't tell me how we're getting off this rock. It does, however, tell me that those locals are less than friendly. And as cool as it is being here, I would rather not be here when those locals show up." Garrett said impatiently.

"Yes, well, I was getting to that. You see, whomever built this temple, left behind a tablet with symbol keys on it. Exactly what we need to translate the symbols here, into our own constellations. A universal guideline if you will." Azule explained.

"Wonderful. So get started." Garrett told him.

"Therein lies the problem. The tablet is missing." Everything went silent when he said that.

"...What?"

"Uh...Its, um, not there sir" Azule repeated. And just like that, Garrett's good mood was gone. Several more moments went by, before Garrett sighed, and let his face hit his palm.

"Welcome to the specialists Garrett, it'll be fun Garrett..." He mumbled under his breath. "Doctor, I want to know the absolute second you know where that tablet is, understood?"

Azule nodded, and quickly retreated back to his corner of the room to continue translating, before his new CO decided to leave him behind. It was then that Garrett turned his attention to his 2IC.

"Staff Glider, tell me you have something good or tell me nothing at all." He told her, hoping to Oum it wasn't something bad.

"Well sir, it isn't exactly good, but it isn't bad either. Interested?" Now that got him curious, as little patience as he had left.

"Very. Keep talking." It hadn't been what he was looking for, but he would take it. Something was better than nothing. She led him over to the PCI, which looked as if it had been gutted. The panel below had been removed, and crystals and wires laid around in tangled messes.

"You sure you should be tearing into this thing, Staff Glider?" Garrett asked, slightly uneasy. It was bad enough they didn't know the dial home number, but if they broke the phone? Bad. Very bad.

"Sir, trust me, its better than it looks. Nothing is broken." She assured him.

"Now, as I'm sure you can tell, this PCI is differently colored than ours back on Remnant. It also has a different designation glyph on the internal console." She was right, now that he thought about it. The main material was silver, the symbol buttons were a polished, dark green and the start button was a bright emerald green.

"Yeah...So we have discovered that the aliens have a good sense of variety" He joked, keeping a straight face.

"uh, no, sir. We haven't"

"Oh. So they're terrible at interior decoration?"

"Sir, this sarcastic behavior is unbecoming of you. It is not, however, unwelcome." She said, turning to face the PCI. She still had her helmet and mask on, so he couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. "Now, what this does mean, is that our Stargate isn't capable of interstellar travel"

"It isn't. Really now. And just what _is_ it capable of." Garret countered, unconvinced.

"Its capable of intergalactic travel. The vast amount of technology, and power that would be required to generate a wormhole the size of 10 to the negative thirty third centimeters alone, would be enormous. Not to mention a wormhole the size of the Stargate, with a destination a galaxy or more away." Selene finished.

"Oh. Cool." Garrett said simply.

"All due respect sir, that's it? Just...cool?"

"Selene, you're an astronomer-"

"Astrophysicist, actually"

"Whatever. For you, this is a huge scientific discovery. To me, its a pretty little stand with buttons on it. You see where I'm going with this, don't you?"

"Yes, sir. I'll speak English, sir. The point is, whoever built these things, their tech is so much much farther ahead of ours than we thought, its almost laughable."

"So, essentially, we don't want to meet these guys in a dark alley?"

"In a word, yes"

"...You could have just said that."

* * *

 **Well, that was short. And noticeably lacking in the action department. Oops? If you couldn't tell, things are happening, because update delays are happening (as per the usual) so don't expect another chapter for a while. Anyway, R &R guys. LV, OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Contact

**Hello. Its me. I was wondering if after all this time, this meme is still relevant. Anyway, just to clear some things up, this isn't Garret's first mission ever. Its his first time leading a mission of this nature, as well as his first time as team leader since he graduated from Alsius. Garret is used to top secret military operations, not scientific expeditions. Up until now, he has always known what he was getting into.. But this time he had no idea what they would be walking into.**

 **Next up, Julius. Think of him as Chris Kyle, but he has no family, and he's seen three times the sh*t out on the battlefield. He served in the Great War, and continued as a huntsman for years afterwards. This guy is a warhero, and a seasoned huntsman, and the people of Atlas ALL know his name.**

 **Anyway, a few new terms here.**

 **ASA = Atlesian Specialist Agency**

 **AM = Atlesian Marine.**

 **UEF = Unknown Enemy Forces.**

 **So, here we are again, with more Stargate/RWBY goodness.**

 _ **WARNING:**_ **This chapter contains a little bit of blood and gore. A teensy bit.**

* * *

A tree. He had seen things that even the most seasoned hunters would flee from. He had seen cities reduced to less than rubble in a matter of days. He could go where no other could go, and do what none could do, all to protect the people of Atlas. And yet here he was, in a tree, watching the locals approach at a pace that chipped away at his legendary patience with each passing moment.

What was the saying again? Oh yes. Watching paint dry. He moved his focus away from the scope of his sniper (that was also a Javelin) and blinked as his eyes adjusted. His thought drifted back to Garret. He didn't take himself too seriously, but he still kept a professional look and attitude about himself. A kid on the inside, a soldier on the outside. Much like himself, when he had graduated from Alsius, he mused to himself.

Then there was Selene. He couldn't help but feel like she was untrustworthy. She had a lot to hide, that much was clear. The way she covered her face was a dead giveaway, and the fact that everyone only referred to her by her first name only reinforced the idea. Regardless of her reasons, it was unwise to keep things from your team. A team that had no trust could never work together efficiently.

Azule had no such self-set restrictions. He was a scientist. And he had a very dramatic way of going about his job. He seemed to enjoy attention, after all he had no doubt invented countless techniques he would never receive credit for.

He was ripped from his thoughts as gunfire and a strange 'thupe' noise erupted from the temple. He cursed, and peered back through the scope to see the convoy completely disappear, like ripples in a pond.

"A decoy!?"

* * *

Another bolt of energy flew by Garrett's head, barely missing him as he ducked behind cover.

"Yup, definitely unfriendly." Garret muttered to himself. Up close, he could clearly see the blood red eyes, and black blood vessels rooting out from them. These weren't people. Garrett flicked his comm back on, wishing he had done so much sooner.

"JULIUS, WHERE THE HELL IS OUR SUPPORT!?" He shouted, before peeking around the corner, and putting several rounds in the chest of the unlucky bastard who had stepped out for a better angle.

"On my way" Julius responded quickly. Another bolt flew past him, hitting one of the AM's. The impact threw him into the pillar behind him, completely piercing his aura and leaving a large hole in his armor.

"Man down!" Garrett yelled, and grabbed the man by the boot. Two other AM's and Selene gave cover fire, as he dragged the man to safety, and checked for a pulse.

"Still alive, thank Oum..." This was certainly not how he had wanted his first mission as team leader to go. Selene managed to hit one of the staff's below the end point, causing it to explode and kill two more of them.

Another bolt flew by selene, grazing her arm, and she shot back behind her pillar cursing. The other AM was promptly overwhelmed by enemy fire, and met his fate with a bolt to the head.

"GRENADE OUT!" Garrett shouted, popping out of cover long enough to hurl an unstable dust grenade, or Diggy, as Azule called them. It landed between a group of advancing staff soldiers with a thump, and exploded a second later. The explosion was glorious, bathing everything within a meter of the grenade in Blue flames. Garrett had no doubt that the six soldiers had been vaporized instantly.

Unfortunately, there was only enough time to take a breath before more bolts of energy began whizzing by. But the enemy was no longer advancing. And that's when the crack of Julian's sniper rang out, and an enemy soldier fell to the ground.

"Push up!" Garrett yelled. The squad leader of the AM's heard the order, and ran into the middle of the room, dropping to prone position with a SAW and began firing into enemy ranks. Between him and Julian, the robed warriors began diving for cover, allowing everyone to move up with little to none resistance.

Only the occasional bolt whizzed by now, and they were easy enough to avoid one at a time. Garrett was the first to make it to the treeline, turning a warriors head into mist with a dust infused shotgun round, and planting his combat knife into the throat of another man.

A robed man jumped out of the bush in front of him, and Garrett used the body of the man he impaled to shield him from the bolt of energy that flew his way. But before he could do anything else, an arrow planted itself in his chest, than exploded a second later.

"Nice shot, Staff Glider." He said through the comms.

"...Yes, sir." She responded a second later.

Garrett placed his knife back in its sheath, and took a quick survey of the battlefield. What little of the enemy forces had remained had been picked off by the AM's that had charged the treeline with him. Back in the temple, the remaining AM's were helping Azule tend to the wounded.

He returned, passing Selene on the way, and stopped in front of Azule, who was busy using his aura to heal a nasty looking burn.

"Status report, Doctor?" Azule looked up at Garrett, sighing.

"Zero dead, five wounded. I can heal most of these minor wounds myself, but without proper medical treatment... I'd give them a day, maybe less." He said somberly. Garrett frowned, then nodded. They _had_ to get back. Only problem... they only had 3 hours left.

"At least we made contact." Azule said somberly.

"First contact was a bitch."

* * *

 _15 minutes later..._

"Give me something, Staff Glider." Garrett said tiredly. He had pulled up a crate beside the PCI, so he could keep tabs on her progress. He'd had the AM's set up barricades using rubble and crates, and Julius was on top of the temple keeping watch through his thermal scope. There were three men posted at the entrance to the barricade at all times as well. No more surprises today. He hoped.

"Well sir, I think I might have found a way to get the address home. Much like the internet, the PCI seems to keep somewhat of a browser history." Garrett perked up.

"And can you access this 'browser history?'" He asked.

"Working on it, sir." Well, at least she had found a way. That was certainly something. He switched on his comms.

"Blackwater, how goes the battle?"

"All is well, except for one. Private Ocean Adams. We're losing him, Garrett." He said.

"Damn..." Garret cursed under his breath. Morale was low enough as it was, and there was no doubt that the men were losing faith that they would ever return home. He didn't blame them.

"...I finished the translation, just before they attacked." Azule said after a second. When Garret didn't answer, he continued.

"I'll skip to the important part. After the Goa'uld came here, they were immediately set upon by black demons of many shapes."

"Grimm." Garret muttered.

"Indeed. After several weeks, the Grimm began to infect them, take over the bodies of their comrades. It went downhill from there, to say the least."

"Parasitic Grimm? Well that's just lovely." Garret said, before switching to the open channel.

"Listen up, people. We have a new and incredibly dangerous type of Grimm on our hands! If you see anything with red eyes, or black skin shoot it without hesita-." He was cut off as the butt of a gun struck the back of his head and he hit the ground. Behind him stood one of the AM's, and his eyes flashed red, before going back to normal.

"You have no idea who you've provoked, Curbolo."

* * *

 **Well, that was short. But at least its an update, right? Slap down a review if you enjoyed it, and I'll see ya next time.**


	5. Haitus

_**Sup web-surfers. Quick little announcement here, if you don't mind. My entire account (All my stories) Will be going on a hiatus for the foreseeable future. As you've all probably noticed, updates and new chapters are becoming increasingly rare around here. This is due to several reasons, but the two largest reasons are work and school. That, and my sister, better known as LV1, used to act as my Beta writer. For reasons I won't divulge she is no longer doing that. So until work/school stop shoving their respective asses in my face, and I (Hopefully) have a new Beta, things should pick up. I don't know how long that's going to take though :( If I do upload anything in the meantime, it's more than likely going to be TTG (Through The Gate). So I apologize to all you Infected Rose and Grimm Reaper fans. Especially the Infected Rose fans. Cause God knows I'm past the due date on that one XD (COUGH Beginning of Volume 3 COUGH).**_


End file.
